


Cherry Popping

by Eliza_larry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clingy!Harry, First Time, M/M, Underage!Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_larry/pseuds/Eliza_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Harry and Zayn Malik make a pact "we pop our cherries by the end of the summer holidays".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Popping

The setting sun beat down relentlessly on Harry’s uncharacteristically milky skin. The heat wave had carried out unforgivingly through August and although it was dusk the air hadn’t cooled off. He walked around aimlessly on the browning grass of Holmes Chapel. He heard a buzz and felt a vibration against his thigh; reaching into the tight pocket of his jeans he retrieved his phone. Seeing Zayn’s name flash on the screen he opened the message.  
 _Vashappenin heard theres summert on tonight. Come wit bro?? ___  
He mentally argued with himself about the pros and cons of going, concluding he couldn’t think of a single good reason to not enjoy his last few days of freedom before term starts. He typed out a quick reply telling Zayn to meet him at _their ___park.  
***  
Harry sat on the old rusty swing familiar with its groaning creaks of protest. He mulled over thoughts of the past few weeks whilst he cautiously swung. It wasn’t as though he’d had a bad summer per say… he just was in a constant state of high expectations. The sight of Zayn approaching made Harry smile to himself. Scorching heat yet Zayn still managed to look nothing less than a model from a glossy magazine. Zayn’s thick Bradford accent pulled Harry back to reality.  
“You alright man? Looking a bit out of it there”  
“Yeah pal, I’m fine. Heats just getting to me, you know?”  
“Yeah I get you. Jawaad’s friend of a friend Niall’s just moved in round here, he’s having like a house warming slash “it’s nearly the end of summer let’s get fucked” kinda thing and it’s basically a free for all. What do you say we go get a dicks wet mate?”  
Harry laughed at his friend’s crude choice of words “we can certainly try”.  
***  
It wasn’t an exerting walk to Niall’s place but the boys were welcoming to the slight chill that came when the sun set. It was evident they got the right house by the loud thud of bass and cheering that escaped the open door and windows. Dodging the empty cans and bottles they carefully stepped over the passed out body of someone who clearly couldn’t handle their alcohol and made their way inside. Once in the house the loud music drowned out any thoughts Harry could try to conjure. Tonight he was going to let go.  
“Kitchen?” Zayn asked with raised eyebrows, Harry nodded a reply. They pushed past the sweaty gyrating bodies of girls and boys alike and found the sizable kitchen. Zayn made a beeline for the fridge and turned back with two condensing bottles, passing one to Harry. Using a bottle opener he found lying hazardously on the counter top he opened his beer and gave it to Zayn. He wouldn’t admit it but Harry never was one for beer, always finding the taste too bitter for his liking. Yet there was something about a hot summer’s day that screamed at him to cradle one anyway. Fuck it he thought and downed the lot.  
“Easy tiger, anyone would think you want to get pissed” Zayn poked at him whilst waggling his eyebrows. Harry replied with a laugh, slightly embarrassed at the slight buzz he was already feeling. He blamed it on the lack of food and heat, secretly aware of how much of a lightweight he was.  
“Zaaaaaayn, sayin pal!” a heavily slurred voice boomed over the music. An arm clumsily made its way around Zayn and Harry’s shoulders. The arm belonged to Jawaad, Zayn’s cousin who he’d come to live with due to problems with his parents back in Bradford.  
“Jay you wanker, how much you had?” Zayn asked fondly an amused look upon his face.  
Jawaad didn’t answer his question, he clumsily removed his arms grabbing for a rather flushed looking blonde passing by. “Niall mate this is my cousin I was telling you ‘bout, Zayn and his boyfriend Harry” he abruptly burst into a fit of giggles.  
Zayn quickly stuck his hand out to Niall “Nice to meet you, Harry isn’t my boyfriend though I’m straight.” He gushed clearly embarrassed.  
Niall pulled him into slightly more rough than necessary hug grinning from ear to ear “you too mate and don’ worry ‘bout it wouldn’t matter to me if ya wasn’t” he slurred in a heavy Irish accent.  
Harry decided he immediately liked Niall and his obvious laid back personality. Grinning he melted into the tight grasp Niall pulled him into. “Nice place you got here, long way from Ireland.”  
“Aye that it is but I hear there’s good craic up North. Anyways nature calls have a good night guys” the Irish boy wished before stumbling to what Harry presumed was the bathroom.  
Harry decided his alcohol levels were not nearly satisfactory and fervently accepted the bottle of vodka thrust into his hands by an incoherent Jawaad. He took a large gulp straight from the bottle, shuddering at the repulsive taste and cringing as the harsh liquor hit and burnt his throat. The bottle was passed between the three boys although predominantly Zayn and Harry. Jawaad had had enough by the looks and sound of things and staggered off. It became clear to Harry as he people watched that he and Zayn were the youngest there. Everyone looked to be at least eighteen, making them all around three years older.  
Once the two felt adequately drunk to put it politely they made their way to living room where it seemed the action was. Harry felt a little out of his depth with all the grinding bodies and one night only couples surrounding him. He could work with this though.  
At the start of the summer break him and Zayn had made a pact that by the time they start their final year of high school they’d both have lost their virginity. Within the first week Zayn accomplished this and then several times over after that. Harry failed miserably. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good looking because at the end of year ten he went through a growth spurt and grew about a foot. His frizzy tangle of curls smoothed out into a loser more desirable set of ringlets and most importantly his acne did a good job of disappearing. On more than one occasion he’d had scantily glad girls with less dignity than clothes (which was saying a lot) throw themselves at him, batting their heavily mascaraed lashes in what they thought was a seductive manor. The truth was Harry looked at boys the way boys around here looked at girls. So although Harry has plenty of offers from the female department he had yet to “pop his cherry” as Zayn always jokes. As far as Harry knew there weren’t any other gays in Holmes Chapel. Maybe there would be at this party though.  
A sharp pain in his ribs from Zayn’s elbow and a pointed look brought Harry’s attention to a girl dancing on her own. She had a determined look on her face and was clearly eying up Zayn like a piece of meat. Flicking her ebony hair over her shoulder she moved to the music in such a provocative way that Harry felt corrupted just watching her. The lights hit her face making her recognisable, he’d heard about her. Aimee; a flirtatious girl with soft curves and hazel eyes. She’d built up quite a reputation for herself around Holmes Chapel. The kind to sweet talk and play the epitome of innocence then fuck you in her parent’s bed. Zayn couldn’t say no.  
Harry watched his friend be led to the designated dance floor in a trance like state. Seeing Aimee grind against Zayn whilst flicking her hair like some sort of stripper really pissed him off. Not because he was jealous, well he was, but not because he wanted Zayn. He was just jealous of how easy it was for them. How easy it was to go to a random party, find a random person and then fuck.  
***  
The vodka had really got to Harry and he realised this when the back garden wouldn’t stop spinning. Sick of being practically the only person without his tongue down someone else’s throat he stepped outside. The night brought a welcome chill and cooled him nicely. He wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol fuzzing his brain but the sky looked really nice so he decided to lie on the grass and look up.

“You alive down there?” an unfamiliar voice broke the silence, humour evident in the stranger’s voice. Harry sat up fast, instantly regretting it when a wave of nausea hit him. “Lie back down mate, I’ll join you.” It was said as a statement but the tone made it a question. Harry lay back and mumbled an ok as permission. The unknown man lay on his side next to him “So what brings you outside? All the actions in there…”Harry turned to his side also to look at the mystery man. It has gotten quite dark out but the glow from the house windows lit his face up prettily. Harry could just about make out the electric blue of his eyes and silky tan of his skin. Judging by looks he must have been 18-20 yet Harry could tell he was a fair bit shorter. He was undeniably attractive and made Harry’s mouth turn to cotton. Harry realised he must be staring, mentally cursing to himself he formulated a reply yet when he tried to speak his voice betrayed him. Opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish he must have looked like a right twat. Pretty boy didn’t seem to mind though; he let out the loveliest tinkling sound of a laugh Harry had ever heard. “I’m Louis”. 

Harry realised their proximity when he felt Louis breath hit his face as he said his name. It smelt sweet like berries from whatever he was drinking with an underlining of mint. Drawing his eyes back from the curves of Louis’ mouth “Harry” was all he could muster to reply right now. Louis seemed to share his problem as his eyes were fixed on Harry’s plump overly red lips. Louis smiled and whispered out a “hi”. 

Harry wasn’t stupid. He’d watched enough movies to know this is the part where you’re supposed to kiss. He’d had enough experience kissing girls trying to get over his whole gay thing to know he wasn’t half bad either. Fuck it he thought and closed the distance between them. Unfortunately this wasn’t a movie and he ended up just banging his face against Louis’s. “Oops” he sheepishly declared, his face burning up much to Louis’ amusement. 

“Someone’s had a bit too much” Louis teased, becoming increasingly amused as Harry groaned in embarrassment. “Want to try that again?”

Harry looked up at that, the pink still hasn’t completely left his cheeks. He merely nodded, not trusting his voice to go fail him and go all high pitched. He didn’t move though, filled with nerves as he momentarily sobered up. He watched Louis eyes flicker between his own and his mouth and then reach out to push a stray curl back. Sighing and relaxing instantly at his gentle touch he closed this distance one again. This time it was a gentle kiss, cautious almost. Harry had never kissed a boy before and although it couldn’t be much different than to a girl he was still weary. Safe to say he wasn’t prepared for Louis to nibble down on his bottom lip as though to ask for more access. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth and he knew he’d be blushing again as he felt Louis smirk against his lips. “Like that do you?” Harry could only answer in actions and let the sudden courage take over, grabbing the back of Louis neck and pulling him in for another kiss. This one wasn’t anything like the last it was hard and bruising and Harry didn’t even care about the noises he made when he felt Louis tongue brush against his own. Louis pushed Harry so he was on his back again, and then rolled over to straddle his hips. He leant down so their chests were flush and captured his mouth again. Harry thought he must have tripped and knocked himself out and that this was all just a bittersweet fantasy. Not 5 minutes ago he was alone minus his self-pity and now he was lay with a beautiful boy on his lap kissing him in a way that made his blood rush south. Louis lips left his own to only attack themselves at Harry’s collarbones shortly after, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking whimpers out of him. His mouth moved up Harry’s neck nipping here and there until he reached his ear. He let out an audible exhale which hit Harry skin creating goose bumps all over. “Want you so bad” he breathed shakily into the younger boy’s ear followed by nibbling his earlobe. 

“Yes” was all Harry could say, arousal pooling in the bottom of his stomach. Instinctively his hands grope Louis’ firm curve of an ass whilst his hips bucked upwards seeking some form of friction. He found friction in the form of Louis’ crotch and all but cried at the feeling of their hard dicks rubbing through denim. Harry’s learnt through masturbation that he’s extremely vocal and has to physical bite down to restrain the noises bursting to leave his mouth. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though and whimpers every time he releases them. Harry can feel heat coiling at the bottom of his stomach and he’s unashamedly close already. Louis tears away from his mouth and grips his hips firmly. 

“No, not here, not like this” he says and rolls off Harry reluctantly. Seeing rejection cross the curly haired boys face makes him feel like he’s winded. “C’mon” he says getting to his feet and reaching out his hand for Harry’s. The boy looks confused yet takes the hand anyway getting to his feet himself. 

Harry allows himself to be led by the older boys hand towards the bottom of the large garden. And by led he means pulled along as he stumbles behind still reasonably intoxicated. “Where you taking me” he asks, half excited half nervous. All he gets back is a mischievous smile. When they reach the bottom of the garden Harry sees what appears to be some form of shed. Slightly confused he stays back as Louis fumbled with the door – so he’s drunk too Harry realises. Once Louis manages to get the door open he goes inside and reappears moments later with a camping lantern in hand. He notices Harry’s hesitation so places it down on the shed floor and joins the younger boy outside. “I urmm…” Harry mumbles awkwardly, all his pervious confidence gone now the realisation that he’s about to lose his virginity dawns on him. Not wanting to show his inexperience to Louis though so he thinks of a quick bluff “I’m scared of spiders.” 

“Don’t worry princess I’ll keep you safe” it shouldn’t but Louis calling him princess really did turn Harry on. So much he grabbed the older boy firmly and connected their lips harshly, groaning loudly now that they were far enough away from the house for anyone to find. Louis slipped one hand up the back of Harry t-shirt to scrape his nails down the younger boy’s spine and used the other to pull lightly at the wispy curls at Harry’s nape. This caused Harry to gasp in pleasure giving Louis even more access to his mouth. Their tongues filthily fought for dominance yet despite his size advantage Harry still lost to Louis. That didn’t stop him pulling on Louis’ thigh to which he quickly got the hint and jumped up wrapping his legs around the younger yet taller boy’s waist. Harry walked them knocking over various plant pots until Louis back was against the shed wall. He then began to circle his crotch against Louis’ who was griping almost painfully tight onto him. Grinding he could do. Seeing Louis’ eyes shut in pleasure, hearing his breath quicken and shallow, feeling him just as hard against his own prick, Harry could definitely do. Seeing Louis - this person who he didn’t even know existed half an hour ago - come undone right before his eyes gave Harry a tremendous thrill. So when nimble fingers reached for the button on his jeans the thought of pleasing Louis was what gave him the nerve to carry on. 

He let Louis climb down and lead him by the waist of his jeans backwards into the shed. He was pleasantly surprised at the interior. Sure it wasn’t luxury but it was warm due to the good weather, there were windows at the side that he hadn’t noticed earlier and most importantly there was a sofa. Unfortunately the sofa was occupied by various boxes that looked like they were yet to be unpacked; Louis just shoved them to the floor not caring that most split leaving random objects to splay across the floor. He stood in-between Louis’ thighs who was sat down and captured another needy kiss. He felt small hands palm against his bulge, as though to coax him to full length. There was no need he’d been straining against his jeans after a minute of their first proper kiss. He wasn’t prepared for the hushed words Louis told him “Want to fuck you so bad, want to feel you around me when I cum. Can I do that? Can I fuck you princess?” 

“O-okay, y-yeah” Harry hoped his nerves weren’t obvious. He let Louis pull him into his lap and kiss him for a while longer. 

Louis sensed his unease and could barely stop the words escaping his mouth “gonna make you feel so good, yeah? You gonna cum for me princess? So pretty.” He gushed out what could only be described as a mixture between sweet nothings and dirty talk as he began to undress them both. When they were down to just their underwear (after the struggle that was drunkenly removing the tightest pair of jeans known to man) Louis began to kiss Harry’s chest, focusing on the. He then moved his mouth down to lick at Harry’s left nipple whilst rubbing the right with the pad of his thumb, this made Harry gasp and produce the most intoxicating sounds yet. Carrying on Louis nipped gently at Harry’s stomach which still has the slightest amount of puppy fat clinging to it. Even from the yellow glow from the lantern Louis could see how milky the boys skin was despite the weeks of sun and he found is surprisingly sexy. He carried on lower and lower until he reached the waistband of the other boy’s underwear. Teasingly he licked along from hipbone to hipbone leaving a trail over love bites as he went, fascinated at the contrast of bruising purple against creamy white. His mouth ghosted over the straining bulge that was Harry’s dick against his underwear. Mischievously he licked and mouthed where he knew the head would through the material. It didn’t take long for the cotton to dampen with saliva and pre-cum. “Not now, another time”. Missing Harry’s mouth Louis moved back up to reconnect their lips in a desperate kiss. “Touch me” he whispered. Harry didn’t need telling twice. He’d never done this to anyone else but he’d wanked off enough times to know what feels good. He slipped his thumbs under the waist band of the older boys underwear by each hip bone and rubbed small circles in what he hoped was a teasing way. From the way Louis bucked he figured it was. He slipped his hands inside to cup the perfect curve which was Louis’ ass. Without warning he pulled the last piece off underwear down off the older boy leaving it to fall at his knees which were currently either side of Harry’s waist. 

“So big” Harry muttered, honestly shocked. Louis wasn’t as big as Harry but he was also half a foot shorter and a generally differently body type too. Harry’s eyes widened in amaze but also fear when he realised it would shortly be inside him. He quickly got over it though when he heard the sound Louis made as Harry ran his finger up the thick vain on the underside of his cock. He wrapped his long fingers around and spread the pre-cum with his thumb. He began to move his hand, slowly at first and twisting slightly. Nervously he experimented; squeezing lightly using the same amount of pressure he himself likes, intoxicated by the older boy coming apart at his hand. 

“Fuck, Harry, so good. Need your ass. Need to feel you.” He got up much to Harry’s disappointment, shimmied out of his boxers and began fumbling in the pockets of his trousers. He pulled out foil packet and a little tube and walked back to the sofa. “Spread your legs for me princess” he commanded and crawled in the gap between. He pulled Harry by the dainty chain around his neck slightly so he could kiss once again. He broke apart and pulled at the band of Harry’s boxers, Harry lifted his hips and helped Louis pull them off. The older boy moved back between the younger’s legs, looked him in the eye and took two fingers in his mouth. He sucked them filthily and pulled them out with an audible pop. Taking one he circled it around Harry’s entrance. The younger boy tensed at the intrusion and winced at the unfamiliar feeling. “Relax Haz, I’ll make you feel good.” The young boy eased at the soft voice and nickname, still not completely sure about the foreign feeling in his ass. Louis began to move, slowly, delicately as to not hurt Harry. When he thought he was ready he added a second finger and began to move slowly once again, he started to scissor which earned a hiss from Harry. He learned forward and captured Harry’s lips softly, he started to curl his fingers slightly and he knew he found the right spot when Harry’s kisses turned messy and into endless moans. He added a third finger, the younger boy was still tight but Louis didn’t think he could wait much longer. Reluctantly he removed his fingers much to Harry’s dismay. Searching the sofa for the little foil packet, he found it and was about to tear it open when he felt Harry’s hand on his chest.

“No, want to feel you. Want to feel you cum inside me”. It took everything Louis has not to cum on the spot at those words. Normally Louis would make the ultimatum of ‘no protection, no sex’ but he could just tell this boy was inexperienced and the idea of him having any sexual diseases was laughable. 

“Okay” he shakily replied, his arousal was being to get too much. “This is going to sting Harry and I want you to tell me to stop if it gets too much, okay? Promise me?” He didn’t know where this caring sweet side of him was coming from but the thought of hurting the curly haired boy laid out for him caused an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Careful to cover every part of his member Louis squirted an excessive amount of lube on to his hand and began to stroke himself, fighting off the urge to moan and cum in his hand like a 15 year old school boy. When he was completely lubed up he placed himself at Harry’s entrance. He learned down to hotly kiss the boy. “Bite onto my shoulder, that way we’ll both be in pain” he instructed. 

“Thanks” Harry whispered. He knows this is only a one night stand and probably means nothing to Louis but this is Harry’s virginity. And even if Louis didn’t realise that, he noticed Harry needed a little encouragement. 

Louis stroked down Harry’s side “so pretty” and slowly pushed into him. He felt Harry bite onto his shoulder and he’s not going to lie it hurt. But it was a good kind of pain and it took everything he had to not give into the pleasure and slam into Harry relentlessly. He waited for what felt like a lifetime for Harry to adjust before meeting his eyes “can I move yet?”

If Harry was honest he felt like he was being split open by Louis. Yet the pain was subsiding and was starting to feel really, really good. He felt full in a way he’d never before and so he give Louis a quick nod and breathily “yeah” before crashing his lips against the older. Louis started to move but it was agonisingly slow. The pain had gone now and all Harry could think was more, more, more. “Louis, god Louis I need more. Faster, move faster Lou”. And Louis wasn’t one to deny. He thrust faster and harder earning soft moans from Harry and he knew he’d found Harry’s prostate when those moans turned into strings of “fucks” “so good” “oh god” and Louis name being screamed by Harry over and over like a mantra. 

Seeing Harry lay out on the threadbare sofa, skin glowing in the light from the lantern a pretty flush covering his chest and thin sheen of swear would be engraved in Louis memory forever. His obscenely plump lips coated with spit, bright wide green eyes and halo of curls. Everything about this boy lured Louis in. He could tell Harry was close and he was grateful as he was too. “Cum for me princess” and two pumps on Harry’s cock was all it took to have Harry cuming all over his chest and Louis hand. Feeling Harry pulse around Louis dick becoming impossibly tighter sent him over the edge and he came, hard. 

Harry felt exhausted and incredibly stated in his post orgasm come down. He smiled lazily up at Louis who looked him in the eye and then licked the cum off his hand. If he hadn’t about 30 seconds prior Harry would have probably cum at that sight. “Thank you” was all he could manage to say. 

“My pleasure” Louis shot back cheekily, pulling out carefully noting the way Harry winced - he was going to be sore tomorrow. Looking in one of the boxes thrown on the floor earlier Louis found what he was looking for, a few blankets. He made his way to Harry and wiped the cum off his stomach and then carefully using one of the blankets began to clean the cum trickling from his entrance. When he was happy he tossed that blanket aside and told Harry to budge up. 

Harry looked at him confused at first then realised what he wanted. He moved up as much as the sofa would allow then turned on his side. Louis slipped in next to him and pulled a blanket on top of them both. Harry wasn’t sure what the correct etiquette of one night stand was he knew that if Louis were to have walked back to the house and left him he would have felt cheap and rejected. So he enjoyed the fact Louis was probably just tired and wanted to sleep immediately and wrapped an arm around the older yet smaller boy. He kissed the back of his soft hair and whispered “thank you that was everything a first time should be” and dozed off into a happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I'm Elizabeth and this is my first ever fan fiction I've decided to publish. I'm really worried it's poop and wrote this chapter at 4am when I couldn't sleep so sorry if you hate it. I've a rough idea as where I want to go with this story. 
> 
> (This first chapter could be read as a one shot)
> 
> @eliza_larry  
> www.eliza-larry.tumblr.com
> 
> Be nice to get feedback so I know whether or not to carry on writing :)))


End file.
